


Let it Snow

by Crumbles_Of_Reality (orphan_account)



Series: Let It Snow [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts, Hogwarts AU, Implied Gwaine and Percy, M/M, Merlin AU, Merthur - Freeform, Nahh, Spy - Freeform, a really bad spy tho, after Harry Potter, all my fics have a lonely leon, doodoodoodooodooodoooo perrryyyyyyyyy, hey remember when i used to take tags seriously, im starting to see a pattern, lol, lonely leon, merlin and arthur - Freeform, merthur fluff, yep one of them is a spy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Crumbles_Of_Reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gets a letter. From Hogwarts. </p>
<p>His dad is the biggest Anti-Wizard in Europe. </p>
<p>Do you see where this is going? He didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Snow

**Author's Note:**

> well then sorry for the crappy writing

Arthur Pendragon, a high-class Anti-Magic’s son, a wizard? This would not do. 

Arthur got the letter on the day of his eleventh birthday, and, assuming it was birthday mail, he picked it up. The slight weight of the letter made him turn it over, and with a slight shock he saw the seal that his father hated so very much: Hogwarts. His hands shook as he opened the letter with a loud _Rip_! He flinched as the noise echoed down the lifeless hallway, but he was in for a surprise when the letter started _talking_. 

“Mr. Arthur Pendragon, 17 Witchett Lane, The Room Right Below The Attic. You have been invited to attend Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry this school year, beginning September 7, which is in promptly 2 weeks. You will travel to King’s Cross and use your ticket to go to platform 9 ¾ to board the Hogwarts Express.” A female voice spoke, then, with a shudder, fell limp and lifeless once more against his hands. He stared in shock at it, not noticing his father, who had began slowly creeping up to him. He snatched the letter away and blinked at it, squinting, before breaking into a huge smile. 

“Arthur, this is wonderful!” He cheered. Arthur smiled nervously at him.

“It-It is?” He asked, not sure what his father was talking about. He hated magic, didn’t he?

“Yes! You can infiltrate their school and help us overthrow it, you’ll be a spy!” He smiled coldly at Arthur, who timidly nodded his head. He knew what would happen if he didn’t agree, so with annoyance, he moved to his room and reread the letter over and over again, eventually falling asleep with the parchment clutched in his hands. 

The first week, Arthur visited the wizarding world for the very first time. It was unbelievable. He walked around in awe, and finally bought his robes and books, then decided it was time for a wand. He walked to Ollivander’s and stepped into the store that was coated with dust from bottom to top. He coughed quietly and a frizzy haired man appeared, wide-eyed. 

“Ah, yes, another Pendragon. Your mother was a fine witch.” Ollivander nodded. Arthur gaped at him. His mother had been a witch? But the old man didn’t speak to him again, only handing him wand after wand. With each flick a pot was sent crashing to the floor, or books slammed to the opposite shelf. Finally, Ollivander came from the back room to him, looking excited. 

“I think this one will work… bloodwood, just shy of nine and three quarter inches long, dragon heartstring core.” He murmured. Sure enough, with the flick of a wrist a puff of red smoke appeared, sizzling into glittering particles that eventually fizzled out. Arthur, still amazed by it all, quietly paid for his wand and went on his way. 

One week later, Arthur had his ticket -it had come in the letter- and was looking dejectedly between platform nine and ten. His father had left him at the entrance to the station, claiming, “There were much too many wizards and scum for his liking” before taking off. Arthur had been left alone, and now he was in utter confusion. Was this some sort of joke? Had he not been accepted after all? Unlike his father, he had always thought of magic as amazing and marvelous, and not at all dangerous or scary. He was about to turn back when he heard a cheerful voice. 

“New, huh? I am too! My name’s Merlin, what’s yours? Don’t worry, the platform’s right here, er, no here! My father’s the headmaster, Balinor? Isn’t he great, he really is, but I suppose he’s a bit strict sometimes.” The young boy, eleven, breathed after the unexpected outburst. Arthur looked at him suspiciously, before smiling and holding out his hand, like he’d been taught to. 

“I’m Arthur. Nice to meet you.” Arthur smiled, and Merlin shook his hand. 

“Alright, follow me. And just believe you can, or it won’t work.” Merlin smiled, then promptly ran towards the platform 10 wall. To Arthur’s surprise, he was met not with a collision, but with a smooth passing through, and Merlin was then out of sight. Arthur followed, wholly believing he could do it, and slipped through. 

“Bloody hell.” He whispered, gazing at the milling station. He was surrounded by strangers, and frantically searched for Merlin, who seemed to know his way around. But Merlin found him first, and pulled him onto the train before waving goodbye to someone Arthur assumed to be his mother. 

He led them to an empty cabin in the train, and Arthur sat down awkwardly. Thankfully, Merlin had no qualms to this and jabbered about his life and what the wizarding world was like- (apparently he had picked up on Arthur being Muggleborn.) - and soon Arthur heard the train picking up. 

Someone hollered down at the other end of the train, and then he heard thudding. Merlin grinned, and soon a brown haired boy arrived at their cabin, gasping for breath. 

“Merlin! I looked everywhere for you! I gotta go get Gwaine and Percy, they’re at the other side of the train still looking for you.” He gasped, then ran off again, barely glancing at Arthur. 

“That’s Lancelot, or Lance. He’s real nice, but he can get a little protective. Elyan’s probably with Gwen, his younger sister. It’s his second year, but we’re all still friends.” Merlin gabbered, filling Arthur in on his friends. When they finally arrived and sat down, Arthur was introduced to them and he was greeted jovially with “Hallo, Arthur!” and “Hey Arthur!”’s. Everyone but Lance greeted him, who looked coldly at him then smiled at Merlin. 

Halfway through the ride, Arthur pulled out his robes and changed, following the other’s lead. It seemed they all knew what to do, so he assumed their family’s accepted the wizarding world. When the trolley of sweets role round, Merlin bought the lot -Arthur didn’t ask how he got the money- and shared it out between the group. Arthur was in awe by it all- the chocolate frogs, the moving cards, the pumpkin pasties, the every-flavored beans. He loved it. His smiled was wide when they finally slowed down, arriving at the destination.

A gasp escaped his mouth as he looked at the castle. It was grander than he had ever imagined. Turrets ran high, lights flaring in windows in contrast to the bright starry sky. They were herded into boats, and their group huddled together on the little boat. A warning was called out not to touch the water, and Arthur could have sworn he had seen something, deep below them, swirling around. He shuddered and looked away. 

When he finally reached the castle with the others, he saw faces like his on other students. Crowding into the main hallway, they were told that they would be sorted shortly by a sweet lady. Merlin nudged him in the arm, earning him an amused glare. 

“That’s my mum.” He whispered, then turned back to the lady facing them. His mum? Arthur supposed they _did_ look somewhat alike…. sort of? Not really. Nonetheless, he turned back to the lady as well, who was now one by one filing students into the “Great Hall.” When he finally had moved up the line, she gingerly placed a hand on his back and pushed him with the others. 

They walked in unison to the great hall, and gasps collected up and down the Great Hall. Arthur couldn’t help but follow, gazing up at the night sky above them. It was obviously an illusion, but that did not change it’s beauty. 

It was only when the lady started calling names that he snapped out of his trance. 

“Miranda Pessgood.” A young girl strode up to a ratty old hat. Arthur stared, finally letting himself believe that maybe they all were just nutters. But then the hat was lifted onto her head, and it _hummed_. Arthur jumped in surprise, and a few students gave him nasty looks. 

“Errmmm…. Ravenclaw!” It yelled, and blue-tied students cheered and she walked smugly to their table. Arthur had heard about this at…. where was it? He didn’t know, but there were four houses… he knew he wanted to go to whatever one his new friends went to. 

After ten or so names, Merlin was called. As soon as the hat was placed upon his head, the hat screamed, “Gryffindor!” Merlin grinned, and almost skipped to the table full of cheering and roaring students. Next Gwaine, then Percy, and Leon. Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw. Arthur grinned a little to himself, finding a pattern in the houses. Maybe it wasn’t random… personality?

When his name was called, though, he had no clue what house he was going to. He stumbled to the hat and put it on his head. Immediately a voice rang through his head. He could tell by the way others looked that they had not seen it. 

_Ahhh…. a spy, huh? You will change, that I can see… but you will do best in_ “SLYTHERIN!” The hat yelled, and he felt a rush of disappointment as he walked nervously to the green-tied table. He glanced at Merlin’s table, and they were all sneering at the Slytherins apart from Merlin, Percival and Gwaine. They still grinned at him, if not a bit sadly.

Three weeks later, Arthur had had no time to himself. He was whisked about in a frenzy, completing homework and studying like his life depended on it. Magic came easy to him, but The History of Magic and Magical Arts did not. 

He found himself enjoying each day more and more, learning so many new things about the Magic world that he might jump for joy. He almost, _almost_ forgot about his mission. But one dreadful day he was eating his bountiful breakfast when the mail owls came in. They dropped mail to their assigned student, and Arthur was dropped a small pile of letters. He felt with dread that they would be from his father, so he threw them in a fire. But he had not forgotten. 

With all the commotion, he had little time to speak to his friends. And when he did, they were out on broomsticks far too expensive for his meager earnings. He played magic chess and cards for Galleons and Sickles, but that still barely gave him enough to get anything with. 

And soon two years had passed, and then a third. Arthur was 14, and barely scraping through excuses for his father on why he wasn’t finding anything. 

Fall came and went, and soon it was winter. Arthur had still barely spoken to his friends, and he was feeling the loss more than ever. He especially missed Merlin. The few classes they had together- Transfiguration, Potions, and History of Magic- were too over-whelming to talk in. 

But one day, in Potions, the teacher (Professor Madridge) declared that for the rest of the year, there would be partner assignments. He said you could choose your partner, but that if you messed about you would be switched. 

Arthur looked around hopelessly, not even bothering to glance in Percival or Gwaine’s direction, knowing they would partner together. He heard someone sit down next to him, and then heard the voice he had so dearly missed. 

“Hallo, Arthur. I decided I’d take pity on you and be your partner, because that’s what friends do, right? Right. How are you doing? Gosh, I’ve been so busy, wow, we haven’t spoken in a long time. Anyway, you looked so lonely I decided to come join you and we can be lonely together. Sounds great, right? Mhm.” Merlin took a deep breath at the end of all this, and smiled expectantly at Arthur. After a minute, though, when it seemed Arthur wasn’t going to do anything, he shook his head, still smiling, and turned to their work. 

Halfway through their first potion, Arthur finally spoke up. 

“Why would you want to be my partner?” He asked. Merlin looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Why? Why ever not! You’re a bloody great guy, and your grades are through the roof! There’s no reason not to like you!” He smiled. Arthur blushed. There was something about Merlin he couldn’t quite place his finger on, but he liked that. 

Now, instead of having a quiet study session, he joined Merlin and his friends in a rowdy but useful quizzing session. He remembered things far better with this tactic, when they were all throwing random important questions at eachother. But eventually he would get a headache, and him and Merlin would retreat to study together, or as they said it, “alone.” 

He found himself growing closer and closer to Merlin and farther apart from home and his father. It excited him, not caring about expectations from his father. He grew worried at times, and would even cry silently at night, but if Merlin ever found him, he would comfort him. He’d never ask what was wrong, just rub his shoulder and hug him.

It was early spring when it started snowing. It was a forceful blizzard, winds rapping at the windows and snow pelting at students as they made their way to separate classes. They were snowed in eventually, and even magic could not clear _all_ the snow. There was still paths, but they were narrow. 

So it was only a matter of time until someone got lost. It just so happened it was Merlin and Arthur, serving an inevitable detention by the Defence of Dark Arts teacher. They were to head to the Forbidden Forest -useless name, really- and get him some certain herbs to help with “something.” They didn’t really want to ask. 

Merlin had tripped, falling off the dwindling path. Arthur followed, also not seeing the log and landing on top of Merlin. 

“Well hello there.” He mused, pressed against Merlin. Merlin’s already flushed cheeks and pink nose darkened, and Arthur grinned. He happened to have a theory that Merlin was into him, and he might be a little into Merlin as well, if he wasn’t straight. 

Arthur pulled himself up and helped up Merlin, but they soon realized they couldn’t find the path, it was too densely snowing. So they headed towards the mass of trees in the distance, just a blurry outline. 

Then, even that disappeared as he felt a hard push on his back, and his face was cold. 

“Merlin!” He growled, and pushed himself up. 

Merlin grinned sheepishly from over his shoulder, running away already. The chase continued, Arthur yelling faked insults at Merlin, Merlin returning them. Eventually they realized they were hopelessly lost, but they didn’t really care. They were at the edge of the forest, and Arthur sat down on a fallen stump, shivering. Merlin plopped down next to him, smiling cheekily. 

“It really is nice here, y’know.” Arthur mumbled, remembering his life at home and how wonderful Hogwarts was compared to here. Merlin hummed in agreement. 

“And my dad is the head of the Anti-Wizard company.” He confessed. Merlin leaned a head on his shoulder. 

“I know.” He replied simply. Arthur pulled away in surprise. 

“What?!” Merlin asked. “I’ve always known, you clotpole. My dad is the head of Hogwarts he isn’t a dummy. I also know your father’s plan… but I know -again, gosh I know a lot don’t I- that you ignore his letters and haven’t told him anything. I think you are very brave.” He admitted. Then he placed his head back of Arthur’s shoulder, who was dumbstruck. 

For a moment Arthur sat there, ignoring the urge in his stomach to pull Merlin closer. It was just because he was cold…. right? He smiled down at Merlin, who was watching him closely through lidded eyes. They really were a deep, sparkling blue. 

“Merlin?”

“Yes?”

“Are you going to be an Animagus?” 

“That was a bloody random question, I thought I was the weird one.” 

“You dollophead, tell me.” 

“Yes, and it’s gonna be a unicorn.” 

“Really?” 

“Yep. You?”

“A steed, a really strong healthy one. Or a bird, so I can fly away from all my troubles.”

Merlin sat silently for a moment, then sat up. Arthur immediately felt the lack of warmth on his shoulder, and whined. Merlin’s nose was pink, and his ears were too. He was cold, but he was too busy looking at Arthur to notice. He leaned in, and Arthur did the same. 

Arthur flicked Merlin’s nose, and Merlin pulled back laughing. Arthur did the same, but he couldn’t help but notice the fluttering of butterflies in his stomach. 

“Wanna try that again?” He breathed, looking directly at Merlin. Merlin turned to him, surprised, then nodded, maybe a little too easily. Arthur leaned forward and kissed him, smiling through the kiss as he felt Merlin sigh. 

It was a nice kiss, erupting with pent up feelings. Arthur pulled his hand up to Merlin’s cheek and caressed it, feeling how soft the pale skin was. Arthur knew one thing suddenly, and he pulled back. Merlin looked at him worriedly, but Arthur smiled to reassure him. 

“I just realized something really scary.”

“What?” 

“I might love you.” 

“I might love you too.” 

“Good.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry again


End file.
